Detective High
by DetectiveShakespeare
Summary: In a world where detectives are trained in secret boarding schools, one young woman must fulfil her destiny to reunite lovers as well as finding love of her own... This is a Wholock fic (lol dunno how to put that category up) the Doctor doesn't appear in this chapter but he will appear later.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Detective High School

**AN: Hi guyyzzzz **** this is my first fic so can u be nice **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sherlock Holmes (but I wish I did geddit) ;)**

Chapter 1: A new beginning.

It was 2013, when I walked the cold streets of London. My name is Andromeda Sapphire Pureson, I have red hair like the orange burning fires of the sun, this hair went well with my aquamarine blue misty eyes. My skin was pale, like ice and I was very shy. I was quite thin and long slender legs were often wrapped in tights. I guess you could call me a quirky girl, I wear a lot of clothes ironically (for instance today I was wearing a red dress that went up to my bum with the word SWAG written on it, I hate that phrase so it's ironic) my only friend was Mystique Mina Marshal and she liked to tease me about my perfect knowledge about Shakespeare (I only read Juliet and Romeo the kid's edition though).

Our school was called Zehec College and I was new, I transferred because I missed Mystique. I was on my way to chemistry when the nicest teacher walked into my chemistry classroom. I was 18 and he was about 23, he had nice black, curly hair and wore a long dark coat. I followed him to class, he saw me and smiled and motioned for me to stand in front of the class. I felt scared because I thought I was in the wrong class and because of my crippling shyness.

"Introduce yourself to the class." said the attractive teacher.

I gulped. "I'm Andromeda Pureson and I am new."

"That was very amazing, I am Sherlock Holmes." He grinned and I blushed and went to my seat near the front.

The class was hard and we dealt with copper oxide, someone drank it for a dare and sadly dropped chemistry because he was a drug dealer.

At the end of class I was called back by Sherlock.

"Can I ask you something?" said Sherlock in a cute voice

"Sure…" I was scared and exited.

"Are you….A detective?"

I was shocked because that is what I wanted to be.

"No." I admitted.

"You can be, you can come with me and join a special boarding school for detectives. Normal lessons are available but at night you have three hours of detective skills. Also sometimes you can come with me and work on cases."

"You're not from this school are you?" I asked.

"You are already a good detective. No, I'm recruiting." He said, he held out his hand "Come with me."

I took his hand and we both went to my new school on Sherlock's motorbike…. My life was about to begin.

**AN: Thx **** Is it good? Plz r+r and I'll do more if u think it's good (I'll probz do more anyway lol). Thx 2 ma bff Claudina u rok gurrl ;) And my bf Chad (luv u lots baybeee3)**


	2. Chapter 2: The first case part 1

Detective High

**AN: Hiya guyyyys **** Tolled u Id update soon, I was telling the truth :0 (sorry it's a bit late) Oh and i jus want 2 let u now that Andromeda isn't a mary su cos she has problems (she really shy and stuff and ponly has o n feiend as a result) but still thx 4 da revows. Thx 2 Chad (I 3 u) and to roxy for bing such a cool gurl to Tar 4 helping me with the chapter lol. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sherlock Holmes (if I did u wouldn't be hearing frm me very often lol)**

Chapter 2- The first case

It had been a week since I enrolled to Dectective High, nothing had happened really, I'd gone to classes, they were a lot harder than at normal school, but i was gifted at difficult subjects so I was doing fine. I was sat in my room, I had plastered the walls with posters of my fave bands (MCR, Evanescence, linkin park and GC) There was a knock at the door…..

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Guess, bitch."

I knew that voice anywhere, I opened the door…

"Mystique!" I said, smiling.

"Hey." She said in a depressed voice (she was too cool to be happy).

Mystique was wearing a black corset with PVC buckles, and a black school type skirt, she had fishnet tights on and matching fishnet gloves, she had dyed blue hair with black streaks in it, was wearing big black boots on her feet, she had black lipstick on. I was wearing a giant jumper that just covered my bum (so basicly a jumper dress ;D) and nude tights, I had tied up my long fiery red hair in a fishtail braid.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Mystique flicked her hair "I enrolled."

"What? How?" I questioned.

"'Cos your my best friend, besides who else am I gonna smoke drugs with?"

There was another knock at the door, I opened it…..It was River!

She looked concerned

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are in grave danger, you must tell Sherlock that—"

Mystique punched her in the face, River fell onto the floor and bled all over it (**AN:I FUKIN H8 THAT BITCH**)

"MYSTIQUE?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, I WAS GOING TO BORROW HER TOPS, NOW THEY BELONG TO A DEAD PERSON."

We stole River's clothes. River was quickly sent to the morgue that was next to my room (it smells sometimes). I went down to the common room with Mystique, we were going to watch the nightmare before x mas.

We were watching the film when suddenly Sherlock sat next to me. Mystique noticed and walked off to her room.

I sat there in silence, fearing that my crippling shyness would dissolve my chances with him. H turned slowly, putting his hand on my knee, his other hand brushed my cheek, he leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine.

I gasped.

To be continued….

**AN: Please r+r (I'll luv ya forever)I 3 u Chad and Roxyyyyyyyyyyy u rok gurl! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: the first case part 2

**AN: Hi guyyyyyyz jusdt been 2 da carribbeaen for da week or so lmfao heres da third chap of detecvitve hi ;)**

to Ilikebands we don't like GC omg we like AM (artic monkies u nerd). Also I am not gothic, and Im not called tara, peeps can u strop asking me if I am :P Thx 2 ma gurl rox ju rok ** luv u chad. I gotta beta reader she's called Marjory.**

Chapter 3

I was thinking about my kiss from Sherlock. An hour had passed since, he said he had to go and dissect a body I told him I'd see him later and he nmodded.

I was walking outside draped in the solem tears of the sky **(AN: RAIN!)** It felt like despair. I was wearing ripped tights, a black skirt, a pink shirt and a blue scarf and nerd glasses (I don't need them but idc). My boots made puddles ripple, I stopped and looked into the sky, I thought about how they were all dead, it made me sad.

Suddenly….

A super supped up sports car that was a police car zoomed through and nearly hit me. Luckily it crashed and the man inside cursed very loud like a lion growling very loud. The man inside had an older look, he walked out of the car very smoothly. He swore a lot and was wearing hot pants that were golder than gold. He was only wearing the hot pants. And odd socks.

"The fuck u crash my car for" said the angry man

"I need a doctor I said sadly. "

"that's no need to crash a fucking fucker car u fucker I am a doctor tho THE DOCTOR NOTHING ELSE DON'T U FUCKING SAY DOCTOR WHO I WILL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO A GROQWLING LION THAT GROWLS VERY LOUD" he said.

A hooker walked by and the doctor pulled her into his car I also went in his car. A loud vwerping noise happened. I introduced myself to the hooker, we shook hands (but I don't want to think about where they hav been) her name was Crystal Cherry.

I leaned forward to talk to the doctor…

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, shes my companion."

Crystal shouted "I DON'T KNOW THIS FREAK! HE JUS PULLED ME INTO HIS FUCKIN CAR!"

"Ah shut up, clara."

We were victron London. I got out of the car and looked into the thick smog. I heard something.

"OMFG doctor, there someone ther…"

He got out and walked into the darkness.

A few mins past and I herd as scream

It was the doctor!

**AN: Oooooooh cliffhanger (again) haha lol, tune in next time for the rest! P.s Im entering a dw script into a comp, mite upload sum of it kif can be bothered **


End file.
